User blog:CrazySponge/MEME WORLD MOVIE FIRST TRAILER
(Box Movies, Box Productions, and Meme World logos appear) Narrator: According to all known laws of SBFW, there is no way a movie based off a network should be able to succeed. Its plot is too horrible to get users to read it. The movie, of course, is created and succeeds anyway because memes don't care about what users think is impossible. It was a normal day in Meme World...until- SpongeBot678: EVERYONE! RUN! THE NETWORK IS ON FIRE! ALL SHOWS MUST LEAVE NOW! Meme Police Narrator: The Meme Police have been called to attend the scene of a severe fire. The fire occurred at the Meme World logo, 3 AM this morning. Burning down most of the network. At the scene of the fire are all the stars of Meme World's programming. (2 officers exit the vehicle) Meme Police Officer #1: Meme Police is filmed on location with the men and women of meme enforcement, all suspects are innocent until proven guilty by a court of moderators. Twas a horrrible day indeed. SpongeBot678: Woah, you’re Fred Flintstone! Do you happen to know someone by the name of, “Halle Berry”? Fred Flintstone: Yes, but-''' '''SpongeBot678: Oh my god! I am a huge fan of her… Acting, hey can I get her number, for, uhm. Some acting, jobs… Yes acting jobs, not any other kind of, jobs… Fred Flintstone: I will let her know, but! How do we know for certain it was Seymour behind the fire… Filled with action. Red Flanders: Don’t diddly worry, people. I know what we need to diddly do. (picks up Pampers) MEME WORLD STAR SACRIFICE! Pampers: What are you doing? (Red Flanders throws Pampers towards the Meme World logo, Pampers goes up in flames and the fire gets even worse) Pampers: Ow. Red Flanders: Blech. (picks up -2 Year Olds Only block) MEME WORLD BLOCK SACRIFICE. And high IQs. Micheal Stevens: Why can’t I be allowed to say 18+ things? Freedom of speech, remember? I can say these things. Or can I? (The ground starts to shake, with rocks falling onto the crew’s heads) Fred: We should probably- ow- get out of here! Micheal Stevens: The constitution was written in 1775. That was like, 200 years ago. 200 seems like a big number of years, but really, it’s small in the amount of years the universe existed. But who created the universe? Teamwork, too. Funky Kong: Whoa, Dudes! My name's Funky Kong! My bodacious Jumbo Barrel can launch you to any point on the island! Fred: Then we have Jon Arbuckle from Garfield. Jon Arbuckle: I feed my cat an entire lasagna everyday. Fred: You should probably stop doing that. Jon: But he hates Mondays. Fred: Jon, your cat is probably going to die. And um...this. Fred: I don't know, let's go in. (Knocks on the door, monkeys can be heard from inside, FD opens the door) FD: Well, if it isn't Fred Flintstone, and some other people. Come in. (they enter to find a bunch of monkeys trying to run the broadcast system, a Windows XP computer) Funky: Dudes, this station is funky. Fred: Wow. I guess you don't have much money, huh FD. FD: Oh no, what are you talking about? This channel is run on the best technology. (the computer blows up and a monkey controlling the computer runs out screaming) Oh dear, it looks like the CPU blew up again. MEmE wOrLD: teh movai - a meme world movie Coming Really Really Soon. SpongeBot678: Alright. Ok everyone, now let's get to Meme World Previews. ' '(The scene zooms out showing the Meme World Demon has been watching them from his secret lair) Pampers: Yes. And it will be the last Meme World Previews you will be having. (evil laugh) (he gets out a crystal ball) Pampers: I want to summon some dead memes. Ugandan Knuckles: (in the crystal ball) Do you know da wae? Pampers: Wow. That's pretty dead. Category:Blog posts